Question: Brandon walked his dog for a total of $90$ kilometers over the past $10$ days, and he walked the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Brandon walk his dog each day?
Answer: The number of kilometers walked each day is the total number of kilometers walked divided by the number of days that Brandon went walking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $90\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ days}$ $90\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ days} = 9 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Brandon walked $9$ kilometers each day.